


Drunken Confessions

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Confessions, Edit, Fluff, I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF KARMA BEING LIKE BEST FRIENDS WITH MANAMI, Kinda, M/M, OOC Karma, Onesided Love, So what, Unrequited Love, and nagisa gets drunk, based on the, birthday fic for Nagisa, crappy ending, hope you still love it, it might not be unrequited love tbh, oooh first fanfic for the fandom, pretty rushed, special chapter, where karma and nagisa drink, yeah i'm a bit too early for Nagisa's birthday, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you keep on getting me drunk whenever we hang out?”<br/>“So you don’t remember my rants”</p><p>[My take on the special chapter that showed Nagisa and Karma drinking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_“Why do you keep on getting me drunk whenever we hang out?”_ **

**_“So you don’t remember my rants”_ **

_**“Nagisa, are you free tomorrow evening?”**_ he asks, he was feeling a bit frustrated-- mostly at himself and having a drink with a friend seemed like the perfect way to release some of his bottled up feelings.

 _ **“Sure, is there anything wrong?”** _ concern drips from his voice, “You only ask to hang out when work’s too stressful,” he added,

He chuckled, _ **“What a horrible accusation, Nagisa; can’t it just be because I miss your presence?”**_  It wasn't a lie, Karma had reminded himself.

The blue-haired male smiled a little at that, _**“We all know that’s a lie, but I am free tomorrow evening,”**_

The red-head grinned, _**“Same time, same place.”**_

 _ **“I’ll see you there.”** _ He ends the call.

* * *

“One more round here!” Karma enthusiastically ordered, Nagisa sighed exasperatedly, "Karma, we've been drinking for at least half an hour, are you at least gonna tell me what's bothering you?" he pushed, the red head accepted the new bottles the waitress gave them with a smile, "What do you mean Nagisa?" he started, pouring Nagisa another glass of wine, "I called you out to drink and that's exactly what we're doing, right?" he said, pouring himself a glass. 

 

"So... bottoms up?" he said raising his glass for a toast, although quite reluctant, Nagisa followed suit, "Cheers." they both smiled, chugging down the liquor down. 

 

* * *

 

"So when are you going to confess to him?" Rio had asked, stirring her cup of coffee, one rainy day before, Karma sighed, a cup of coffee in his hand as well, "I don't think I'll be ready if he doesn't feel the same way." he had replied, taking a sip; Rio sighed in reply, "You do know our little blue is a bit naive to aspects of love, we won't really know how he really feels about you if you don't tell him," she frowned. 

 

"I know."

* * *

 

Karma looks at a drunk and half-asleep Nagisa Shiota; notices the way his chest heaves up and down in sync with his breathing, the way his eyelids flutter when he's sleeping, the way his lips part,  _it felt like an invitation._ Karma gulps down the temptation with another swig of wine. Planning how to confess to your best friend have been proved harder than planning an assassination. 

* * *

 

"I'm sure Nagisa-kun reciprocates your feelings Karma-kun," the bespectacled woman had told him when they had a chance to have dinner, Karma smiled, the scientist had been a great part of Karma's adulthood, alongside Rio and Nagisa, Manami has also kept in touch with the bureaucrat. "While that is great encouragement Manami-chan, I'm really not sure he feels the same way," he winced at the way he feels like he had rejected himself. She smiled, "Karma, when has that ever stopped you?" she asked, eating a piece of the steak that Karma has made himself, "You're getting good at cooking, once you man up and confess to Nagisa, you should really cook for him." She grinned, Karma smiled at how much she changed.  

 

"I know."

* * *

 

"I hate you, you know?" The red head started, poking his sleeping best friend. "Do you have any idea how hard falling in love with you is?" he asked, blushing all the while,  _'Maybe the alcohol's getting to me as well..."_ he thought. "You... with your beautiful blue hair, and your equally beautiful eyes; your lips that looks really really soft and that body that I've imagined sleeping beside each night and waking to each morning..." he trailed off, opting to lay his head down on the table opposite to the center of all his frustrations. 

His hand reached for the soft strands of hair, "Why is it so hard to tell you?" he murmured, "I love you." he breathed, "I love you." he repeated until it felt like a mantra. "Say that you feel the same way too?" he groaned, he was being uncharacteristically not himself; but there was no one else in this room, well the other one was knocked out so it didn't matter.

He always felt so different when he's with Nagisa like this, but that made him hate himself even more. In the presence of alcohol, he can say whatever he'd like to his best friend; with no worries of the consequences. Because when Nagisa was drunk; he was only fooling himself. He frowned, his face, reaching up where he was touching Nagisa's hair a minute ago. Placing a chaste kiss on the back of Nagisa's head. "Good night." Failing to keep his eyes open anymore, the red head had succumbed to sleep. 

* * *

 

Nagisa opened his eyes once he heard the steady breathing, indicating that Karma had fallen asleep. As always, he was relieved that Karma had chosen an inn for their get togethers because both of them would have been too drunk to go home by themselves, he was still blushing after hearing Karma's one of a kind confession; Rio's advice of pretending to be drunk had actually payed off, he couldn't believe his best friend had felt the same way about him as well, he smiled while  fixing the futons; carrying Karma to one and fixing him up in a comfortable position, he plopped down to his futon, facing Karma's sleeping face. He smiled to himself, "If only you'd always be this peaceful." he mused, brushing up some of Karma's hair from his face. "But then again, if you were; then you wouldn't be my Karma." he yawned, "I love you too," he kissed his forehead before allowing himself to sleep; promising to confess to Karma once they had woke up the next day, telling himself not to chicken out. 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of truth, Nagisa wakes up with cold feet and calls a friend for guidance. 
> 
> These two idiots finally get the confession they want--need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry for the delay. I had some work done for my mom xD. 
> 
> Also I wrote something for Nagisa's birthday as well, and that'll come out in a few hours after this has updated. 
> 
> Thank you again!

Nagisa awoke a few hours later, "How do I tell him about what happened last night?" he mentally shouted, blushing furiously, he promised he wouldn't chicken out of confessing to him but now that he's totally sober, he has realized he has no idea how. He took a glance at the sleeping ginger, and sighed in relief when he didn't seem shaken by Nagisa's abrupt awokening. "I have to ask someone for help on this..." he mumbled, reaching for his phone to call a certain woman.

* * *

_**"This better be important Nagisa-kun..."**_ the actress muttered, Nagisa can just feel the venom seeping through the phone.

 _ **"Ah-- sorry Kayano-chan, I just really need help with something right now..."**_ the blunet sighed, whispering, hoping not wake up the man sleeping next to him.

He heard the woman sigh, _**"I could never deny you anything Nagisa-kun, what is it?"**_

" _ **Hypothetically speaking... how would you confess to this close friend of yours that you know is as madly in love with you as you are with him?"**_ he blushed, hoping he didn't sound too embarrassing.

He heard giggling, _**"So you're finally putting Karma's feelings into consideration? I thought you'd never,"**_

Nagisa groaned, grabbing the pillow to create less sounds; _ **"Was I the only one who didn't know?"**_

 _ **"In all fairness, Karma doesn't know you like him either..."**_ she shifts her position, _**"No one really knew about your feelings, except Sugino and I"**_

 _ **"Losing him wasn't really part of my high school goals yanno"**_ he pouted,

 _ **"Just tell him Nagisa, he loves you and you love him, are we really going to have another 10 years of both of you pining for each other?"**_ she said, finality in her voice.

 ** _"I suppose,"_ ** he sighed but smiled, _ **"I'll tell him. No running away this time."**_

 _ **"Atta boy! Once you do, we're going out to talk about it okay?"**_ she giggled,

 _ **"For sure."**_ he agreed, tapping the end button.

* * *

 

An hour later,

Karma groaned, the light hitting his face, "Close the damn blinds..." he groaned out. He heard a chuckle, "Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed..." his eyes shot open, sitting up almost immediately. "Nagisa..." he breathed out like he couldn't believe that he was still there. "Karma, a problem?" he had asked; Karma breathed out. 'Calm yourself Akabane, this isn't the first time you woke up with him...' he then curved his lips into his signature smirk, "Morning Nagisa~ You're up early, wasn't trying to leave me at the altar weren't you?" he teased, Nagisa coughed out to hide his blush, "Anyway Karma... there's something I'd like to tell you..."

That got Karma's full attention, as the red-head stared at him, void of his normal smirk or grin. _'Dammit, keep it together Nagisa, he already said that he loved you, you can do this.'_ "I just wanna start this by saying that I wasn't really that drunk last night-- and I wasn't really asleep" he muttered, keeping his eyes closed, hoping he wasn't really that angry at that confession, opening one eye, he was relieved-- okay, more than anything he was freaking out. Karma's face showed no change, no reaction whatsover.

 _ **'fuck.Fuck.FUck.FUCk.FUCK!!'** _ Karma was internally screaming, this is the worst day of his life. 'Nagisa probably doesn't even wanna be friends anymore, I'm dead, he's probably so disgusted by me.'

Nagisa became a bit worried at his friend's reaction--or lack thereof, "Uh... Karma? I'm trying to say something here... could you pay attention?" he frowned, he could feel his confidence fading away, he had to get this over with as soon as possible. Karma still wasn't paying attention at all. Nagisa frowned again, _'Screw the perfect confession!'_ he thought. "Karma Akabane, I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed.

Well that got the red-head's attention and now Nagisa wished he didn't just shout it out. "You-- you what?" Karma stuttered, Nagisa blushed, looking away, "Uhm... I-- last night-- I heard your... confession and well-- I---" Nagisa looked up, "I love you too!"

 _'Hey Akabane, did you hear that?' **'Yes, I heard that. I'm not deaf.'**_ Karma squirmed out and went near the blue-haired boy, "Ah-- Karma? What are you doing?" Nagisa asked, backing away from the red-head's piercing gaze. 

What Nagisa didn't expect was an embrace from the taller one. "I love you," he mumbled onto his shoulder, "I love you so much," Karma repeated and repeated, Nagisa smiled, finding the ordeal very endearing, he caressed the nape of the taller one's head. "I love you too Karma,". Karma pulled away for a moment, gazing lovingly into Nagisa's eyes, the latter blushed at the love in his partner's eyes. "I just realized something," he started, Nagisa smiled, "What is it?" he asked, 

"If you wanted to kiss me, you'd have to stand on your tiptoes." the devilish grin was back and so was the vein that popped on Nagisa's head. "You sure know how to wreck the atmos--" and like most love stories, silenced with a kiss. "Ha. You fell in love with me too, you gotta deal with this mood-breaker for the rest of your life." he teased, Nagisa blushed, from the kiss and the subtle proposal, or was it just him? 

"I have my entire life to practice dealing with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay-- ending feels crappy and rushed???
> 
> But I hope it's up to people's standards??
> 
> I hope ;c ; 
> 
> See you in my next fanfic which I will post in a few hours-- It's also for Nagisa's Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! This was better in my head tbh hahaha. This was just a one-shot but I might make a second chapter to show what happened during the morning after. I hope you guys like it! I've wanted to contribute to the fandom for a while now. And well, you get this thing? xD Well I still hope you guys like it :D and all criticism are accepted. Thank you again!


End file.
